SLAVE PARADE
by Ms. Rein
Summary: In this world of war. Tomoyo and Sakura are slaves to those of the Li kingdome.


Ackness...This isn't my first story but close enough..

Please enjoy it.

SLAVE PARADE

Yesterday in the shade I hid away.

And tomorrow will be another parade

Catch me in your big strong arms.

Repeat the words that feel so long.

They could last forever.

Can't say I hate you if I'm stuck alone.

Can't say I want if I need the one.

Tomorrow will be

Another Slave parade.

The rain pit pattered outside of the clear reflecting window. Tomoyo's light brows furred in confusion and sadness.

Her soul spoke out to the mirror in front of her, dreaming of the day to come. She lifted a pale hand and stroked the glass whispering.

"Daddy." 'Where are you..' She thought anxiously. Tomoyo had been waiting patiently by the window for what seemed like forever.

Her eyes never drifting from one spot. Her father had left that morning. She had no idea why, though. He just wouldn't tell her.

She had seen her mother with teary eyes scarcely able to wave goodbye. All because they were at war now. The bloody raging war.

Her mother wouldn't talk, she almost _couldn't_ talk. Watching her people die had caused an eruption in her brain. 'Perhaps the sadness has been so unbareable...' Tomoyo thought.

Tomoyo remember her sister saying many things about it. Things she didn't understand. "Dear Sakura." She said to herself. Her vision suddenly blurred.

She shook herself quickly. "Don't go back. Not to that, Tomoyo." She found herself saying. It's not that she didn't miss her sister.

She missed her so much she'd give a worldly possession away just to see her face again. But she couldn't think of that now. She didn't want to break down.

She had blocked her sister out as much as possible. "Cherry.." She was all that Tomoyo had.

FLASHBACK

Tomoyo watched Sakura. She was wearing the dress Tomoyo had made her from purple satin and sheer pink. She looked glamorous but her eyes..

Sakura's eyes were always full of life and had a happy glow until the war. Now they glowed wide with fear. She had noticed the fear increase, every time she'd seen her.

Those emerald eyes flashed with anger and fright. Tomoyo knew of the war but why was everyone so scared. It was just another war. Sakura turned to face Tomoyo. They were having a music session. Sakura would play the piano while Tomoyo sang. Tomoyo had always loved to see. It almost emptied her soul.

"I just want you to know, Tomo. I love you, you're my best friend and only friend." Sakura spoke stuttered but seriously. Tomoyo smiled brightly. "You too Kura." She reached over and hugged her sister lightly. Suddenly Sakura got up and set her music on its stand. She picked up her pink tresses and gripped them tightly. Then she walked out the door.

She turned back to Tomoyo the sadness emphasized so greatly in her large, widened eyes. "I'm sorry. Please, tell father that I love him." She turned swiftly her back facing Tomoyo as she reached for the knob. Tomoyo blinked and got up. "Sakura wait what's going on here!!??" She yelled. Sakura pushed the door open and ran tears flowing behind her.

"Sakuaraaaaaaa!!" Was screamed behind her. Tomoyo searched. No I swear she searched her heart out looking for her lovely sister. Every ally way and crevice, she asked every person in the entire town if they'd seen her. But no one had. The last thing she remembered was the beautiful Kinomoto Kingdome. Then the world had gone black.

END FLASHBACK

Tomoyo suddenly heard something. She turned to face her mothers back crawling out the window.

"Run Tomoyo dear run." She faced her mothers face peering back through the tiny opening. "Your father is dead! Don't waste your time!"

Tomoyo let out a haughty laugh. "No. That's not true." She shook the tears from her eyes and smiled. "You're lying to me."

"I do not believe you." She turned back to the window and stroked it harder furrowing her brows and clenching her fists.

"FINE!! To hell with you stupid girl." She sensed her mother's presence gone and a lone tear fell softly down her cheek. It fell quickly to the floor.

"You can't fool me." She said almost automatically. What's wrong with her? What's wrong with this family? They figure I can just live on my own.

They've all left me besides my daddy. What's happened to me? In a few months your world can change. The world is so fragile a simple touch can shatter it to pieces and destroy everything you've known. Your world.

'My mommy just left me..' She thought bitterly. Her mind almost blew a fuse from confusion. She once again shook her thoughts.

She suddenly saw a figure walking in the distance. Fading. "Daddy!" She yelped with glee feeling her face grow warm with slight happiness.

The figure moved closer and closer by the minute. Then it came into view. The figure did. They did. No not her father. Li guards.

They were heading for her house. Tomoyo screamed and ran for a hiding spot. Her house was small so she rushed around hurriedly until she decided to hide under her circular table.

It was small but she could fit. She clung tightly to the table leg but shook her head. She could hear the men's boots clanking against the ground. Closer.

"I'm too close in view." She whispered to herself. She brainstormed and pushed herself against the center leg of the table.

Pressed tightly to the floor as well she embraced her knees and tried to stop herself from breathing. The suspense was unbearable.

She felt tears framing her eyes. 'There's no time to cry.' She told herself. Every time a boot clanked in her eardrums it resounded in her mind. It was driving her crazy and her heart was skipping beats.

She could hear it beating rapidly. Then she suddenly heard a knock. The first was followed by a thousand more. Then a swish of the knob. "It's locked!" She yelped quietly but gleefully.

She sighed with relief, wiping the sweat on her forehead. Then suddenly the door was smashed to the ground and she felt the men step in.

"Where are they? The litt'l scum-bags!" The men roared angrily and raced about the house searching for a sign of life.

"Hello??" She heard them call. "Helloo??" They're pockets jingled with tons of change. "Selfish bastards.." She muttered.

Suddenly black boots came towards her. Faster and faster until she could see them clearly about a foot in front of her.

'Shit!' She thought. 'Don't breath. Don't breath.' She covered her mouth with a slender hand. Breathing softly.

The man's hand suddenly pressed against the table and he bent down. Tomoyo suddenly found a face in hers. The young man had very messy hair. The autumn colored bangs softly falling in his face.

His skin was tanned with many scars. He wore an army uniform and carried an expensive Katana. Tomoyo's eyes met his and she muffled a scream.

"I found 'er!" He yelled. The men rushed over. "Damn! What a beauty." They're ugly faces peered in hers.

"Hot damn!" They smirked and laughed. "Shut up." The young man who had found her told them. "She's putrid."

His face held such disgust as the men took her by her arms lecherously and pulled her out of the door. The young man pulled her by her feet.

She closed her eyes and looked back at her home. Her only home. Filled with childhood memories. She knew she'd never see her father walk back home.

She leaned her head back restlessly and her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to rip them apart. But she was young and weak.

Bored she looked up to see they're uniforms. The man with messy hair had a necklace on?? She peered closer at it and widened her eyes in shock.

For hanging around his neck was a sliver necklace with pink beads and each bead had a letter on it. The letters spelled out the name:

SAKURA


End file.
